


Not What it Seems

by TheBritishHellhound



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishHellhound/pseuds/TheBritishHellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a dream, which turned into something you had only hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not What it Seems

“Okay guys, I’m going to bed, speak to you lads tomorrow,” You excused yourself from your rowdy best friends. You were on tour with the lads from 5 Seconds of Summer and you couldn’t be happier, however, they had kept you up all night last night to show you some of their new songs. To put it bluntly, you were knackered. They all bid you goodnight and you retired to your bunk, slipping off your slippers to climb into bed. The tour bus rarely had heating so you were a bit cold, keeping your hoodie on but wearing shorts.  
You shuffled around in your bag for a moment, fishing for your phone to check the time and any Twitter/Tumblr mentions. There were a few but none that truly caught your eye. You switched off your phone and quickly snuggled into your duvet, a small smile on your face.

You didn’t know how long you had been asleep but you were suddenly woken by a shuffling outside your bunk, the curtain to it being yanked open. You squinted your eyes at the person disturbing your sleep. You didn’t have to guess who it was once they joined you on your bunk. You raised an eyebrow at the bright haired boy currently smirking at you.

“Can I help you, Michael?” You asked sleepily, rubbing your eyes. His smirk softened as he saw your tired state. His hand gently cupped your cheek, his thumb rubbing soft circles into your cheek bones.

“Did I wake you up baby?” No duh! Wait, ‘baby’, Michael had never called you that before. Yet, you slowly nodded, afraid that any sudden movements would make the situation more confusing. He whispered something incoherently but kept the soft smirk on his face. His thumb never ceased its actions, which distracted you quite a bit.

“What are you doing Michael? It’s late and you look as tired as I feel.” He tilted his head to the side, not saying anything. Instead, his face came closer to yours. It was like a film where the butterflies in your stomach erupted and then suddenly his warm lips were pressed against yours, a tingling feeling rushing through your body. 

You kissed him back, your body practically working on auto-pilot. You didn’t know you needed this as much as you seemed to. You and Michael had been close but he wasn’t your best friend out of the boys. You couldn’t deny that he was attractive and talented and funny and- Why hadn’t you tried this before? You felt his tongue swipe across your lips in an urgent manner. He must have noticed you zoning out and demanded your attention again. You immediately reciprocated, opening your mouth to allow his tongue to explore. Your tongues fought for dominance but he won easily, his hand slipping from your face to your hips so he could pull you closer to him.

You smirked into the kiss, his boner prominent in his basketball shorts. You cheekily pushed your hips forward earning a low moan from him. Your smirk widened, your lips detaching from his, both your breaths ragged and mingling together.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that,” he admitted, his hand now gliding up and down your back. You smiled softly at him, your confusion long forgotten and replaced by a new type of bliss. You simply nodded and kissed the underside of his jaw, his hand on your back sliding to your backside. He gave it a playful squeeze which made your hips buck forward.

“Michael,” you moaned quietly, one hand in his hair, the other rubbing him through his shorts. He moaned your name in return and rolled on top of you, attaching your lips once again. You arched your back and he started a path down your neck, his lips sucking and nipping at your weak spot. 

“Please Michael,” you begged as your hands clutched his shirt, trying to remove it from his shoulders. He chuckled and helped you in your quest, his torso now bare which you took full advantage of. You started to kiss random patterns into his milky skin, goose bumps rising as a shiver ran through him.

“You like that baby?” You asked seductively, your hand slipping into his shorts and boxers, his cock already hard and leaking. You smiled and kissed up his neck, stopping just above his lips. Your hand encased the tip of his cock and he slammed his lips to yours. His hips jerked forward, begging you to move, anything but just keep your hand there.

“Oh god Y/n,” his moans were getting louder and his hips were grinding down on your hand. You had practically cum at the sound of his moan so you were trying to compose yourself. Apparently you were taking too long as he kissed your harshly and slipped his hands under your shorts and knickers, rubbing small circles over your clit. This elicited whimpers from you and you forced your hand to move. You squeezed his base and slowly brought your hand upwards, swirling your thumb across the top. His body shook over you, his lips giving your shoulders open mouthed kisses.

His fingers pressed your clit harder, one digit slipping into you. The hand that wasn’t wrapped around his cock dragged down his back leaving pink marks in their wake.

“Baby you’re soaked for me,” he whispered against your ear, causing you to moan and pull him closer to you. He kissed you softly, adding another finger into you. You kissed him back fiercely and pumped him faster. You were so close and you wanted him to cum at the same time.

“Are you close?” He asked raggedly against your lips. You couldn’t speak, you just nodded and squeezed his tip. Suddenly, his head was between your thighs, his hands taking off your shorts and panties. You nearly came just by looking at him. He looked so sexy with his eyes blown and intently looking at you. 

You felt his tongue flick against your slit and you had your head thrown back, a silent scream leaving your lips. You felt his lips curve into a satisfied smirk as he sucked on your clit, his fingers thrusting in and out of your wet core. You were so, so close and you told him so, your thighs quaking beside his head. 

“Oh god Michael, mmm, just like that,” you moaned out.

“Y/n,” he moaned against your core, the vibrations bringing you that much closer, just one more flick of his tongue and you were done for.

“Y/n!” It was louder this time. What? Is he trying to wake everyone up?

“Y/n we’re here, wake up!” You jolted up in your bunk, noticing your surroundings. You blinked rapidly as the sunlight hit your eyes. It was the middle of the night two seconds ago, why was it sunny?

“Did you hear me? We’re here Sleeping Beauty!” You quickly woke up, your eyes widening and checking your bunk, your sheets were around your legs and you felt a prominent wet patch in the middle of your panties. You then looked to your right and saw Ashton stood next to your bunk with a smirk on his face.  
“What?” You asked innocently, your breathing still ragged. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged, handing you your bag full of clothes.

“Did you have a nice dream?” You blushed brightly, looking at him as if he was about to blow up. 

“You’re not going to say anything are you?”

“Don’t worry Y/n, I won’t say a word but maybe you should tell him. It’s always flattering to hear that a beautiful girl had a wet dream about you.” He winked and walked away to join the other lads. You groaned loudly and flopped back into a laying position. 

You placed your hands over your face and groaned, “Oh god!”


	2. Is This Real??

“What the hell are you doing!?” You stumbled forward as Ashton’s hands propelled you toward what looked like a closet. You dug you heels into the cream carpet, pushing your body weight against Ashton. He chuckled and gave you a final push, sending you through the open door. You braced yourself on the opposite wall, your eyes going blurry in the new-found darkness. You cursed and leaned your back against the wall, shutting your eyes to find a way to convince Ashton to let you out of the rather confining room.

“So, he forced you in here as well?” You jumped, your eyes opening, trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

“Michael? Is that you?” You blink, your eyes finally adjusting to the dark. You received a chuckle in response; then you heard him move. You sank to the floor, your legs crossed in front of you. He sat next to you, the heat radiating from his body. You unconsciously shuffled closer to his body, your hand twitching to touch him. After your dream last night, you couldn’t help but think about the brightly colour haired boy sat next to you and you knew, deep down, that you were in love with him. You sort of knew the entire time. How you wished that dream was true. 

“What are you in for?” He asked in an incredibly bad, fake American accent. You let out a laugh and turned your head to face him, the outline of his face visible. You simply shrugged, your shoulder brushing against his. He too, also laughed and averted his eyes to the floor.

“What are you in for?” He didn’t answer, too fixated on the thoughts in his head. You let out a small sigh, leaning your head against the wall, wondering when or if Ashton would let you two out of there. It was silent for a few more minutes until a loud banging on the door. You let your gaze drift to the light seeping from the crack in the door, your eyes narrowing.

“I don’t hear any talking!” You heard Michael growl, his eyes also trained on the door. You looked at him in confusion, the sound foreign coming from him. 

“Ashton, let us out!” You called to your friend, your tone between annoyed and desperate. You needed to get out of the cupboard soon or you were going to pounce on the sexy Australian next to you. Your hand twitched once more, your skin aching to touch him, even a graze would satisfy.

“Not until you both tell each other!” You locked eyes with Michael, confusion swimming in both your eyes.

“Tell each other what?!” You yelled simultaneously. You heard Ashton sigh on the opposite side of the door, which was followed by muttering from Calum and Luke. You rolled your eyes, waiting for a response.

“How about the fact that you are both in love with each other!” You could feel your face heat up and you made sure to avoid eye-contact with Michael. He was in rather the same state as you were, his hair falling over his eyes as he stared at his lap.

“I-I not-didn’t- um…” You tried –and failed- to defend yourself against Ashton’s words. Michael slowly looked at you, your face turning a brighter shade of red. His eyes softened as you averted your eyes to the opposite wall. A multitude of thoughts swam through his brain but only one truly stood out: ‘she is so beautiful’.

“I am.” You turned your head to face him so fast you thought you were going to get whiplash. Your eyes bugged out of your head, the heat still plastered on your cheeks. He smirked at you, his hand cupping your burning cheek. You felt his thumb brush over your cheek bone, his hot breath ghosting over your lips.

“You’re in love with me?” He nodded, his lips getting decidedly closer. You were tired with waiting to feel his lips against yours, in real life this time. You gripped the back of his neck and pulled him closer, your lips moulding together. His were soft and better than in your dream. He moaned into the kiss, one hand pulling your thigh over his leg and the other fisting the back of your shirt. The kiss was getting extremely intimate and a wave of heat washed over you. 

“Come here,” Michael quietly demanded before gripping your hips between his warm hands and pulling you on top of him so that you were straddling him. His hands roamed the expanse of your back but his lips remained closed. You smirked into the kiss and licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He complied and pulled you closer to his firm chest. He tasted like the rhubarb and custard sweets you were both eating earlier and his mouth was hot, his tongue massaging yours sinfully slow. He ground his hips in time with the movement of your tongues, your hips doing the same. This caused low moans to erupt from the both of you.

“Michael,” you disconnected your lips, a trail of saliva still connecting the two of you. He smiled at you, his knuckle rubbing over your cheek as a soft smile formed on your face. 

“Is this real?” He asked breathlessly. You chuckled, happiness radiating off of you as you nodded, kissing his cheek. He chest expanded as he took a shuddering breath in, his own happiness radiating off him.

You pressed your lips back against his, taking your time exploring his mouth before he made the kiss more forceful and deeper, his tongue exploring your mouth like a man who had been starved. You moaned and ground your hips down, his own bucking upwards, the bulge in his jeans prominent and he removed his lips from yours to suck down your neck. He left open mouthed kisses down one side then, once he moved to the other side he left small bites and harsh sucks, making sure to leave his mark. You threw your head back, a loud moan leaving your parted lips.

He chuckled against your skin before slowly kissing you. Your hands slid underneath the hem of his shirt, your fingers brushing over his hips then trailing upward. You felt his muscles tense and un-tense under your touch, small sighs coming from Michael. You kissed your way down his jawline, sucking lightly, and worked your way down his neck, nips and licks leaving him a mess beneath you. His hips gave a sharp buck upwards making your smooth movements falter as the heat between your legs flared up.

“Y/n… I need…. I won’t last much longer baby,” he said between pants. You smirked, glad to be the one to make him a puddle. You nodded, his hand gripping your backside, kneading as he pushed your hips down on his. 

You slipped your hand in the minuscule amount of space between you and unbuttoned his jeans. You leant back as far as he would allow and shimmied them down his thighs along with his boxers. You licked your lips at the outline of his throbbing head. You gripped him firmly and started to pump up and down. A moan that a porn-star would be proud of erupted from his chest, his hips bucking into your hand. You swiped your thumb over the tip, spreading his pre-cum over his length.

“Y/n, baby,” he moaned as you sped up. Just as he was about to cum he held your wrist in his hand and forced you to stop. You frowned in confusion. Was he not enjoying it as much as you thought?

As if he read your thoughts, his hand released your wrist and pushed you gently to the floor. He shed his t-shirt and your hands went straight to the planes of his chest. He also kicked his jeans and boxers fully off his legs and unbuttoned yours. Your hips gave an involuntarily thrust upwards, the back of his hand grazing your underwear clad core.

“Patience baby,” he cooed in your ear. He pulled your jeans and underwear off in one go, your face ablaze. Your shirt was next to go along with your bra. You let your hands wander his chest, stopping just above his leaking member. He shivered above you, his hands rubbing over your breasts. His thumbs brushed over your nipples, the contact making you arch off the floor. He let his fingers wander down your stomach leaving goosebumps in their wake. He teased your clit for a while, massaging small circles into it as loud moans left your lips. 

“Mikey please,” you moaned out, your high nearing. His fingers didn’t slow but he suddenly seemed to be off in thought. A loud curse escaped him, his eyes squeezing shut. You sat up, gripping his shoulders.

“What is it?” He locked eyes with you, sadness and frustration swimming in them.

“I don’t have a condom.” You laughed. You didn’t mean to laugh but you did. His eyebrows furrowed and you told him you were on the pill. A sigh of relief escaped him before he kissed you lovingly, his fingers still playing with your clit. He added more pressure, his other fingers slipping inside of you, sending you over the edge. You screamed his name, his lips attaching to your neck and his fingers pushing you through your orgasm.

“Michael, I need you inside of me,” you managed to get out between breaths. He smiled at you, his cock twitching in anticipation. He gripped his length and guided it to your entrance, his other hand bringing your thigh to rest on his hip. One of your hands slipped through his locks whilst the other held his bi-cep. 

He pushed himself slowly inside of you, making sure you felt every inch of him and boy was that a lot of inches. He started off slow, your body instantly reacting to his thrusts with your own. His head dropped to your shoulder as he sped up, the hand that wasn’t gripping your thigh moving to flick your clit continuously. Your moans never stopped and they mixed with his low grunts and moans. 

“Are you close baby, I-I am so close,” he panted into your neck. You couldn’t formulate any coherent words so you nodded and your walls clenched around him.

“Then come for me Y/n, baby come for me.” You did as he demanded, your walls tightening immensely; you screamed his name loudly, euphoria taking over. He came directly after, his load coating your walls and filling you with a warm sensation. He left soft kisses over your shoulder and collar bone as you both came down from your highs.  
“I love you Michael.”

“I love you too, so much.” You both smiled at each other, your eyes sparkling in the dim cupboard. Soft, loving kisses were shared as he rolled out of you and you both got dressed.

“Is it safe to come in?!?!” Ashton called through the door sounding rather mortified. You both laughed and yelled an affirmative. 

“As happy as I am for you two, I’d rather not hear your love.” He cringed as Michael grabbed you and kissed you forcefully. 

“You’re just jealous,” you teased as you walked past him with a smirk. He turned to watch you go into the kitchen and felt a smack on the back of the head.

“Back of Ashton, she’s mine.” He walked past the drummer to follow you, your activities making him hungry.

Ashton rubbed the back of head in mock annoyance. 

“That she is mate, that she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> My next story will be another one-shot which is a Lucifer x Reader as requested so that will be up soon.


End file.
